Simply speaking, a refresh rate of a display device is the number of refreshing pictures of a screen per second. From a perspective of the display device, what the display device displays are still pictures one by one, like playing slides. Since eyes of human beings have a vision persistence effect, a subsequent picture immediately follows before impression of a previous picture on his brain has disappeared, and difference between the two pictures is tiny. One action needs to be displayed by many pictures, thereby the user may feel that the picture is moving. Pictures being changed one by one may be referred to as “refresh”.
However, the inventor has found in the prior art at least problems as follows when he implemented embodiments of the present application.
Once the refresh rate of the conventional display device is set manually, the refresh rate of the display device will be always fixed to such a refresh rate until the user sets manually next time, which lacks flexibility.